slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Pytania o grę, problemy/@comment-30850840-20181205112042/@comment-3217510-20181205131420
Chani: a) co to Gondor? b) lubisz władcę pierścieni? // Na lekcji, z psorkiem, powiedzenie o gł. bohaterce serii Obcy nie jest poprawdą odpowiedzią xDD Chani: Podoba ci się Rayan? a) Nie! // b) nie-e wiem Melodia pyta się nas, co myślimy o tych plotach: a) Są chore. I nie wiem, czy są przez to, że ona z nim piłam, ale jeśli tak, to będę się bronić. -10 b) Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy robią z tego taki problem, Rayan jest człowiekiem c) jego życie osobiste nie dotyczy żadnego z nas. Spytanie Melody, czy wie, o którą studentkę może chodzić w tych plotkach daje -5 xD Z Natem mam maksa, więc nie wiem, czy odp. dają // czy + Odp.: Nie chciałeś spotkać się z kimś innym, a ze mną spotkałeś się przypadkiem? // lub + a) zabrałeś mnie do słodkiej małej restauracji. Czy to randka? // lub + b) w każdym razie dzięki za zapro, jest miło Odp: Wiem, że osoba którą byłeś w licku wciąż jest w tobie. Znam cię lepiej, niż ktokolwiek // lub + a) So I have to speak, while you still haven't decided to tell me the truth about what's going on with you? b) I have the pressure to finish my thesis, my job as a waitress is not going super well and to make matters worse, a rumor has been going around campus that maybe concerns me! // lub + c) It's not much...I'll get over it. N: Plotka? Jaka plotka? a) wolałabym o tym nie mówić b) wygląda na to, że pan Zaidi ma relację ze studentką // lub + Nataniel: Ale on jest stary! a) tak, to prawda // lub + b) przesadzasz trochę, ma 33 lata Nat: Yes. Let them do it. Let everyone do it. When something gets to you, just let it go. a) Stary Nat nigdy by tak nie powiedział b) Nie słuchasz mnie? Nie mogę c) To twój sekret? Po prostu wszystko ignorujesz? Tak zachowujesz się w swoim życiu? // lub + Z Hyunem: Odp.: Dzięki za obronę mnie, Hyun. +5 Priya: To twój wdech słyszałam z drugiego końca miasta? a) był taki głośny? b) coś tam, że tak i zapytanie co tam u ciebie, Priyo? +5 Clemence pyta się Su, czy przez resztę tygodnia też będzie mogła tak przychodzić do kawiarni. a) sorry, Clemence, ale nie mogę // z Clemence, +5 z Hyunem b) tak, pewnie c) muszę to przemyśleć Wybór, żeby zwierzyć się Priyi jest // lub + (mam już 100) Priya: Powinien zareagować! Powinien wiedzieć! Coś zrobić! A teraz mówisz mi, że widziałaś go z tym typem godzinę temu? Uderzę go! a) Nie, nie wiemy, o co chodzi. Nie znamy natury ich znajomości. Nat wciąż mnie wtedy uratował. b) Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Muszę z nim porozmawiać // c) gospodarujmy mądrze agresją. Najpierw ten typ, a potem zabicie Nata. UWAGA! TA ODP. MOZE BYĆ WAŻNA DO ILU! To jest ostatnie, co mówimy Pyrce, a ja przegapiłam z nią ilu... Może też być istotne do ilu z Natem, nie wiadomo. Pokazanie kawałka papieru daje +5 z Kastielem Katiel: Łał, i to prawda? a) w żadnym razie! b) tak, to prawda, nie mówiłam ci? -5 c) Nie mogę już, to się robi coraz gorsze, muszę się stąd wydostać. Po tych odp. miałam ilu z Kasem. Chyba jest automatyczna/zależna od lovo